As a conventional power semiconductor module, for example, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 4540884 (Patent Document 1) may be used. In such a module, a plurality of semiconductor devices are directly arranged on a conductive heat dissipation substrate and these are integrally formed in a resin package by transfer mold molding together with a plurality of external connection electrodes electrically connected to the semiconductor devices.
A mold package of a portion on the opposite surface side to the surface of the heat dissipation substrate on which the plurality of the semiconductor devices are arranged is thin; heat emitted from the semiconductor devices passes through the heat dissipation substrate and then passes through the thin resin package; and after that, the heat is dissipated to a heat sink or the like attached to the outside of the power semiconductor module. Incidentally, the power semiconductor module and the heat sink are bonded via heat dissipating insulation adhesive or the like.
Furthermore, power line connection between the semiconductor devices is bonded by performing a plurality of wire bonding in order to secure current capacity.